An Autobot Christmas
by SpiderSilkTales
Summary: MERRY CHRISTMAS! June and the kids (Jack, Miko, and Raf) decide to take Christmas to the Autobots! Follow them through wake-up calls, presents, and crazy wrench-mechs! NO OC'S. NO SLASH. ONESHOT. INCLUDES ALL CHARACTERS!


First off, I'd like to wish everyone a very Merry Christmas! I hope y'all got what you wanted! I know I did. I got three KRE-O Transformers minifigures (Nemesis Prime, Huffer, and Longhaul), Transformers: Exodus by Alex Irving (OMG this book is amazing), the Pacific Rim DVD (this movie is so amazing!) and an iPhone 5C in bright green. Again, Merry Christmas!

Second. Thanks to all of you who follow me, favorite me, and/or decided to click on this random story! I love you!

Please check out my other in-progress stories, _Sparkling Troubles_ and _Guardian Angel_! Also, check out my Soundwave twoshot, _The Reason_!

Have a Merry rest-of-Christmas and enjoy this story!

-SpiderSilkTales

* * *

June drove the children into the Autobots new base (off of the Nemesis) very early in the morning of December 25th. They stepped out of her rental pick-up truck and quietly looked around the main room. There were no bots in sight.

"Good. They're still sleeping," Miko said loudly.

Jack sent her a glare. "Shhh!"

"Oh, come on, dude!" Miko sent Jack a dismissive wave. "They can't hear us! Like I said, they're sleeping!"

Raf looked up to her. "Actually, even though they're technically unconscious, they could still hear us. Their 'auditory receptors', as they call them, are extremely sensitive."

Miko just raised an eyebrow. June walked up to them from the front seat of her car. "Raf's right, Miko. They could definitely hear _your _voice." Miko smiled back at June.

The four of them stood up a small tree in the center of the main room. They decorated it with little green and red ornaments which Miko had painted little white Autobot symbols on. Jack (being the only tall member of the group) stood on his tip-toes and plunked the star on the top of the tree.

They dragged very large presents out of the back of the pick-up truck and placed them around (because they wouldn't fit underneath) the tree, which looked puny compared to the size of the wrapped gifts.

Raf walked up to the large monitors. He quickly found the intercom system and plugged in Miko's cell phone. He scrolled down her extremely large music playlist and found the song he was looking for. He pressed play.

_"Jingle bells, Jingle bells!"_

Optimus slowly onlined his optics. He heard a little tune playing from the intercom placed on the wall near his door. He gave a rare smile and slid off of his berth, heading toward the main room.

_"Jingle all the way!"_

Ultra Magnus had been sitting at his desk when the annoying little tune had begun to play. He angrily stood up from his chair and stormed out of his berthroom to lecture whoever was playing this maddening song so early in the morning.

_ "Oh what fun it is to ride…"_

Ratchet groggily dragged his hand over his faceplate. He really wanted another cycle to recharge… He groaned and forced himself to leave his berthroom. He was planning on shutting off the song and heading back to his berth for more recharge.

_"…on a one-horse open sleigh…"_

Arcee looked up from the picture of herself and Cliffjumper that she had been gazing at. She gently set the picture down on her berth and walked out of her berthroom. The one thing she was thinking was: 'What's a sleigh?'

_"HEY!"_

Bulkhead jumped awake from sleep and fell off of his berth. The noise that ensued rang through the entire base, sending a tremor beneath everyone's feet. Wheeljack was woken up by this (as their berthrooms were adjacent to each other). He quickly ran out of his berthroom to apologize for his own heavy weight.

Bumblebee and Smokescreen were heard before they were seen. There was a very upbeat song playing.

_"What does the fox say?!"_

They danced into the main room. The music was blasting from Bumblebee's radio. The two younglings were busting moves and shaking their doorwings to the beat. They looked up to be stared at by the rest of Team Prime. They froze mid-strut and stared back.

"I love this song!" Miko screamed over the deafeningly loud music, breaking the awkward somewhat-silence.

Bumblebee turned off the radio while Smokescreen just smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Um…" Raf said. "We brought you Christmas."

"What's a Criss-miss?" Wheeljack asked.

"It's a holiday that we humans celebrate," Juna answered. "It's about spirit and being around family."

"But… we're not your family," Arcee pointed out.

"Maybe not _related_ family, but you're still family," Jack said to his guardian.

Optimus smiled a little. "We appreciate your gratitude in showing us this joyous event."

"However," Ultra Magnus interrupted. "I do not appreciate your wake-up call."

Ratchet huffed. "I agree."

Smokescreen and Bumblebee shared confused looks. Wake-up call…?

They had woken up at around the same and gotten out of their bunk bed before the holiday music started playing. They turned on 'Let's Skip To The Good Bit' and started dancing. When Smokescreen's fuel tank rumbled, they headed to the main room. They decided to dance their way there while the song was still going.

"Anyway!" Miko pointed to the tree and the gifts around it. "We brought presents!"

Before the bots could ask, Jack answered, "They're gifts we give to eachother."

The bots opened their respective gifts.

* * *

Optimus went first. He unwrapped his gift and found himself looking at fifteen cans of forest green paint. He was very confused.

"It's so you can paint all the blue on your truck mode green. Christmas colors!" Miko smiled.

Optimus returned the gesture of happiness. "Thank you."

"By the way, it'll come off after your next car wash," June added.

Optimus thanked her as well. He didn't want to be Christmas-colored for the rest of his lifespan.

* * *

Ultra Magnus opened his box to find a bot-sized Santa hat. He frowned at it.

"What, exactly, is this?"

"It's a Santa hat," Raf said as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "Santa's the guy that comes and gives you presents."

"We really didn't know what to get him," Jack whispered to Arcee. She nodded in understanding.

Ultra Magnus set the hat on his helm, not knowing what else to do. Even Optimus couldn't suppress his laughter.

* * *

Ratchet was told to look in his toolbox. What he saw made his eyes widen in disbelief. There sat a giant new wrench, all shiny and tied up with a bow. He picked it up and cradled it in his hands.

"It's- it's beautiful…" he gasped. Suddenly, as everyone was turning to see Arcee begin to open her present, he chucked the wrench at Wheeljack's helm. It hit spot-on.

"DOOOOOOOOOC!" Wheeljack yelled, clutching his now-dented helm.

Ratchet just picked up the wrench and tossed it in his hand, over and over and over.

* * *

Arcee gasped once she saw what was in her box. It was a wooden picture frame.

"We figured you could use one for, you know, your picture of Cliffjumper," Jack said.

Arcee looked at the humans. "How did you know about that?"

Miko set her hand on her hip and said, "You were kind of carrying it around the whole day yesterday. It looked pretty beat up."

"We decorated the frame for you, too."

Arcee didn't want to sound mean, but she could tell that it was made by the human children. It must have been too big for them to create actual pictures, so they had just dumped paint on it, and squiggled ribbons all over it.

She loved it.

"I'm going to grab my picture."

She returned and put the picture in the new frame. "I love it."

Miko turned to Jack. "See, dude? I told you she would like it. It's a girl thing; you wouldn't understand."

* * *

"Bulk and Wheeljack! I want you guys to see yours next!"

The two wreckers looked at each other. "Uh… where is it?" Bulkhead asked.

"We couldn't, erm… move it, so we left it where we found it," Raf said embarrassedly.

Miko nodded excitedly. "We were looking around base a couple months ago and we found it in storage room number three!"

Bulkhead and Wheeljack ran back to the storage hallway to find it.

June looked up to the remaining bots. "We actually spent around three hours trying to push it out of that room."

"Watch them walk in here with it like it's nothing," Jack muttered.

* * *

Raf walked over to his guardian and the mech's best friend. "We had Ratchet build you guys a gift that you can share. Bee, you can open this one; Smokescreen, that one."

The two younglings opened their presents. Bumblebee found a giant bot-sized iPod in his, and Smokescreen an equally giant and bot-sized iPod speaker.

"SWEET!" They both exclaimed at the same time. Bumblebee quickly flipped to a song and plugged the iPod into the speaker that Smokescreen had just turned on.

_"What does the fox say?!"_

They started dancing again, but this time, more wildly.

The rest of the bots rolled their optics and looked at the humans, trying (key word: _trying_) to drown out the noise.

"We'd like to thank you for your hospitality," Optimus told them.

Miko gave him an ok sign with her thumb and index finger. "It's all cool, boss-bot!"

The bots all split up and enjoyed their gifts.

The humans quickly gathered into June's rental truck when things started getting out of hand- or, rather, Ratchet began kissing his wrench and throwing at everything in sight.

Jack leaned out of the passenger window and yelled back, as they were driving out of the base, "Good to see you're enjoying yourselves! *cough* Ratchet. *cough*"


End file.
